Rapid advances in electronics and communication technologies, driven by immense customer demand, have resulted in the widespread adoption of electronic devices of every description. These devices process digital data in many different ways, and often include shift registers to store and propagate digital data. Reducing power consumption will extend battery life, save money, and have other desirable effects.